Everything's Okay
by el Cierto
Summary: Gaara dan Ino saling membenci. Benarkah? Sebuah b-day fict yang telat banget untuk Yuki-chan  . AU.OOC. Gaje


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

A Gaara Ino Fanfiction by el Cierto

_**Presented to Yuki Tsukushi**_

"Happy birthday, mi imouto-chan."

_Gomen telat ga ketulungan, but better late than never, right? Hehehehe_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uwaaa, senengnya Ramadhan dah mau dateng lagi," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar, tak lupa merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Sepertinya gadis yang warna alami rambutnya merah muda ini tak sadar kalau akibat gerakannya itu, temannya yang berjalan mengiringinya harus merasakan hantaman tangannya yang terkenal akan kekuatan tinju dahsyatnya itu. Hmm...

"Aww! Hei Jidat! Yang bener aja lo! Masa ngrayain datengnya Ramadhan pake ngelakuin kekerasan fisik gini sih!" semprot Ino, sahabat Sakura yang terkena rentangan tangannya itu.

Sementara itu, kedua teman mereka lainnya, Tenten dan Hinata, yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Ino sehingga tak terkena tangan Sakura, hanya nyengir melihat dua orang itu mulai ribut.

Sakura meringis. "Ehehe, sori _pig_! Sori! Gue lupa kalo ada lo di samping gue!"

Ino memutar mata. "Yaa, dan juga lo jangan lupa kalo mulai besok lo gak bisa manggil gue seenak jidat lo!"

"Lo juga kali! Nggak bisa manggil gue seenak udel lo!"

"Hmm... yah semoga bisa deh!" Ino menyeringai. Sakura mendengus.

"Err... wah pasti menarik melihat kalian berdua adem ayem gak ribut kek tukang ayam gini!" celetuk Tenten yang diiyakan oleh anggukan Hinata.

"Tapi ini cukup susah lho Ten, tau ndiri pan? Si pirang neh bawel banget. Nggak bisa didiemin dah!"

"Heh? Apa lo bilang _pink_? Emang lo pikir lo ga bawel apa? Huh!" Ino tak terima.

Keduanya sudah pasti akan ribut terus begitu kalau saja Hinata yang lembut tak segera bersuara. "Err, umm, katanya mau nyambut Ramadhan kok kalian berdua ribut terus sih?"

"Dia tuh yang mulai, Hina-chan!" tunjuk Ino gusar.

"Yee, enak aja. Lo kali yang mulai!" Sakura tak mau disalahkan.

Tenten geleng-geleng dengan tingkah kedua teman berbeda warna rambut itu. Ia tahu sebenarnya Sakura dan Ino sangat dekat karena sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dan baginya sudah biasa melihat mereka berdua adu mulut seperti itu. Tetapi melihat usia mereka yang sudah bukan anak TK lagi, apa pantas kalau dibiarkan terus-terusan seperti itu? Hmm...

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di hadapan mereka berempat. Seorang cowok bertubuh tinggi atletis dengan rambut merah bata dan tanda lahir kanji 'ai' di atas alis kirinya yang tipis.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Hinata tergagap menyebut nama cowok itu.

Ino yang semula sibuk adu _death glare_ dengan sahabat merah mudanya tak urung langsung menoleh mendengar suara kecil Hinata yang menyebut nama makhluk paling dibencinya. Yah, begitulah. Semua teman Ino sudah tahu kalau sejak kedatangan Gaara di kelas XI B KonoHigh sekitar setahun lalu, Ino semakin sering berteriak gusar karena ada saja ulah Gaara memancing emosi si pirang yang memang sedikit temperamental itu. Mereka bertiga tahu betapa Ino benci Gaara, meskipun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang 'lain' di antara mereka.

"Wah, Gaara-kun. Sendirian saja ya?" Sakura menyapa ramah sambil memamerkan senyum termanisnya. Membuat Ino mendengus sebal.

"Hnn, begitulah. Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari seseorang." Gaara sekilas melirik Ino yang tampak sibuk memandang ke direksi lain. Tampak tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali.

Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata rupanya sangat tanggap. Meski agak heran, mereka segera tahu kalau Gaara sepertinya ada urusan dengan Ino. Karena itu mereka bertiga dengan kompak berniat pergi dari situ. Ketiganya pun saling berpandangan dan mengangguk, saling mengerti.

"Ahya! Gue baru inget kalo gue harus ke Toko 24 jam beli _nata de coco_ pesenan nyokap. Kalo gitu gue pergi dulu ya temen-temen. Bye!" Dan selesai berkata demikian Sakura segera berlari-lari meninggalkan tempat itu. Membuat Ino sukses mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Tenten dan Hinata pun pergi begitu saja dengan alasan yang menurut Ino terlalu dibuat-buat. Memang sejak kapan Tenten tertarik dengan toko benang? Dan sejak kapan Hinata tertarik dengan alat pancing? Ino mendengus sendiri mendapati kekonyolan teman-temannya itu.

"Hayoohh...! Dasar aneh! Bilang aja gue mau ditinggal sendiri!" Ino menggerutu dan saat dia hendak melanjutkan jalannya sepasang _aquamarine_-nya tertumbuk pada sosok Gaara yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Lo? Ngapain lo masih di sini?" Ino menatap dengan tatapan terjudesnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Nemenin kamu, mungkin."

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Apa lo bilang? Nemenin gue? Yang bener aja! Setelah lo bikin temen-temen gue kabur ninggalin gue, kini lo bilang mau nemenin gue? Hsssh! Nggak lucu tau!"

"Memang aku nggak sedang melucu kok."

"Ya, sudah kalo gitu gue mau pulang aja!"

"Tunggu!" Gaara segera meraih pergelangan tangan Ino, memegangnya agak kuat. Ino sempat terpaku oleh gerakan Gaara itu.

"Sorry, aku hanya ingin bicara saja denganmu, dengan baik-baik." Gaara melepaskan tangan Ino.

Ino terpaku sejenak. Ditatapnya Gaara lekat-lekat. Dan sesuatu yang aneh, bukan rasa dongkol seperti yang biasa ia rasakan jika bertemu dengan Gaara di sekolah, menggetarkan hatinya. Karena itu ia pun berkata, "Cepet ngomong gih! Gue ga punya waktu banyak!" Tapi rupanya hal itu tak mengurangi kegalakannya pada cowok di hadapannya itu.

"Hnn... apa kamu bener-bener benci sama aku, Ino?" tanya Gaara setelah diam sesaat.

"Gue kira hal itu udah jelas deh. Lagian napa sih lo tiba-tiba dateng nanya gituan! Ato ini skenario lo buat njailin gue lagi eh?" Ino mendelik.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, Ino..."

Kali Ino tertegun. Iris matanya yang sebiru ombak samudra indah melebar. "Lo salah makan obat ya? Ngapain lo tiba-tiba minta maaf?"

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, meminta untuk menjabat tangan Ino. Hal yang makin membuat Ino heran. "Aku serius, Ino. Hampir satu tahun ini kan aku udah banyak salah sama kamu, yah, aku akui semua perbuatan jahil aku itu. Aku nggak bener-bener bermaksud begitu sebenarnya..."

Ino masih menatap tangan Gaara yang masih terulur. Dia ragu untuk balas menjabat tangan cowok di hadapannya itu. Bagaimanapun ia sudah hapal betul tabiat Gaara. Sejak awal kedatangan cowok itu di sekolah, hidupnya jadi tak tenang. Entah apa yang salah dengannya, tetapi Gaara selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Mulai dari meletakkan permen karet di bangkunya, tumpahan lem di lokernya, kecoa-kecoa tiruan di lacinya, lalu membuat pakaiannya kotor belepotan lumpur ketika dengan seenaknya cowok itu menggilas kubangan air saat dia tengah lewat di dekatnya. Dan banyak lagi kejahilan yang telah Gaara lakukan yang tak bisa ia sebutkan satu per satu. Ino tak bisa melupakan semua ulah jahil Gaara padanya begitu saja.

"Ino?" suara Gaara berhasil membuyarkan lamunan panjang cewek berambut pirang panjang itu.

Ino menoleh dan tersenyum sinis. "Sabaku! Gue gak tau apa yang sebenernya ada di otak lo sekarang. Tiba-tiba dateng, bersikap baik dan nunjukin lo nyesel. Aneh banget tau nggak? Dan lo pikir gampang ngelupain semua sikap jelek lo ke gue ha?"

"Aku tahu itu tak mudah, kalau minta maaf nggak cukup, kamu boleh minta hal lain dari aku. Setidaknya selama aku di sini, aku pasti berusaha memenuhinya."

"Waw! Lo bener-bener aneh ya? Emang apa yang bisa lo berikan? Lo mau pamerin kekayaan ortu lo? Ha? Mau belanjain gue? Sorry ya, gue gak butuh!" Selesai berkata begitu Ino segera beranjak dari situ. Namun beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya kembali terhenti oleh kata-kata Gaara.

"Nee, Ino, bahkan jika hari ini hari terakhirku di Konoha, apa kamu nggak mau maafin aku?"

Ino terkejut oleh kata-kata itu. _Apa maksud Gaara? Hari terakhirnya di Konoha? Memang dia mau kemana? Hah! Sudahlah! Pasti dia lagi bercanda! Hh! Gak lucu!_

Karena masih tak percaya pada Gaara, Ino pun melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Gaara yang terpaku kaku menatapnya pergi.

Sementara itu, ketiga teman Ino, yang sebenarnya sejak tadi bersembunyi di sekitar tempat itu, tampak tak percaya dengan 'adegan ala drama' antara Gaara dan Ino. Mereka juga tak percaya kalau sahabat pirang mereka sekeras kepala itu.

"Kasihan Gaara-kun. Sepertinya ia sedang sungguh-sungguh," ucap Hinata.

"Hmm, iyah! Kasihan dia!" Tenten mengiyakan.

"Dasar _baka-pig!_ Masa ia tak mengerti sih, kalo Gaara itu ada rasa ama dia!" Sakura menggeram. Kedua temannya segera menoleh padanya dengan heran.

"Maksud Sakura-chan, sebenarnya Gaara-kun suka sama Ino-chan?" Hinata bertanya polos.

"Tentu saja. Dari awal juga udah jelas! Masa kalian nggak ngerasa sih? Cuman Ino satu-satunya yang selalu dijahili Gaara di sekolah kita kan? Padahal pada cewek-cewek lain sikapnya dingin gitu!"

Hinata dan Tenten manggut-manggut membenarkan.

"Sebaiknya kita temui Gaara. Lagipula besok kan udah mulai Ramadhan. Dan kalo bener besok dia pergi dari Konoha, brarti ini kesempatan trakir kita ngelebur dosa ma dia kan?" usul Sakura.

"Ngelebur dosa? Belom juga Idul Fitri, Sakura!" kata Tenten.

"Yah, tapi sebelum Ramadhan kan dianjurin buat saling memaafkan juga, Tenten sayang!"

"Sakura-chan benar, Tenten-chan. Yuk, kita temui Gaara-kun! Lagipula kita juga salah kan diem-diem ngintip en nguping pembicaraan dia sama Ino-chan."

"Iya.. iya.. deh..."

Akhirnya ketiga cewek cantik itu pun menemui Gaara yang masih terpaku kaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kalian?" Gaara tentu saka merasa aneh ketika ketiga teman Ino itu muncul lagi di hadapannya.

"Umm, Gaara-kun, maaf yah, kami ini terlalu penasaran. Jadi kami bertiga sebenernya nggak bener-bener pergi. Kami ngintip kalian. Hehehe. Apa bener kalo Gaara-kun mau pergi dari Konoha?"

Gaara sempat tercengang sekilas mendengar penuturan Sakura itu. Dia bisa saja marah besar kalau tidak ingat bahwa ketiga cewek di depannya itu adalah sahabat dekat Ino. "Yah, begitulah," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Wah! Kenapa mendadak sekali Gaara-kun? Lagipula besok kan sudah Ramadhan, kenapa pindah sih?" tanya Tenten beruntun.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih dan aku minta maaf jika selama ini ada salah ya? Bye!" Gaara membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga cewek yang kini saling berpandangan.

"Kita kudu segera beri tahu Ino kalo Gaara bener-bener mau pergi," kata Tenten. Hinata dan Sakura menggangguk setuju.

Maka ketiganya pun segera melesat ke halte untuk naik bus menuju rumah Ino.

XXX

"Ngapain kalian ngos-ngosan gitu?" Ino segera bertanya penuh keheranan saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati ketiga temannyalah yang bertandang dalam keadaan napas terengah-engah seperti habis lari halang rintang.

"Aduh, ya ampun, Ino! Gawat!" Sakura berkata di antara napasnya yang tersengal.

Hinata dan Tenten mengangguk menguatkan kata-kata Sakura.

"Gawat? Apanya?" Ino makin heran.

"Gaara-kun, dia..." namun-namun kata-kata Hinata segera terpotong.

"Kalo kedatangan kalian cuman mau ngebahas cowok rese itu, maaf ya, gue capek."

"Ino! Dengerin dulu kalo ada orang mo ngomong!" semprot Sakura.

"Ino-chan, dengar. Gaara-kun, dia itu serius. Dia benar-benar akan pergi dari Konoha besok."

Ino sudah akan menimpali lagi kata-kata Hinata itu kalau Sakura tak lebih dulu berkata.

"Kami sudah tanya guru Kakashi juga lho, Ino! Gaara bener-bener mau pindah!"

Ino tertegun, namun dengan cepat dia berpura-pura tak perduli. "Trus apa hubungannya ma gue?"

Bletak! Sakura menjitak kepala Ino.

"Aww! Jidat! Ngapain sih lo? Sakit tau!"

"Biar lo nyadar! Masa lo mau musuhan ama Gaara selamanya sih? Kalo dia dah bener-bener gak ada di Konoha, nyesel lo!"

"Ngapain juga gue nyesel?" Ino mencibir.

"Ino-chan, Gaara-kun itu suka sama Ino-chan..." Hinata berkata sungguh-sungguh.

Ino tercengang, tapi kemudian ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kok malah ketawa sih, apa ada yang salah?" Hinata bingung.

"Ga ada yang salah, Hina-chan. Cuman siapa yang bilang ke lo hal ga logis gitu?" Ino berkata di sela tawanya yang berderai-derai.

"Gue yang bilang! Dan gue rasa semua orang di kelas kita tahu hal itu. Lo aja yang ga peka, Ino _baka-pig_!" Sakura menunjuk jidak Ino yang sebagian tertutup poni.

"Pantesan aneh gitu, hahaha." Ino tertawa lagi.

"He! Ino-chan! Ketawa aja lo! Yang penting kita udah brusaha ngasih tau lo. Kita gak mau lo nyesel. Lagian jangan muna deh, lo kan juga suka Gaara!"

Ino hanya tertawa-tawa sampai kedua matanya keluar air. "Oh, Sakura sayangku. Lo ini bener-bener lucu. Gimana bisa gue suka ama cowok senyebelin dia. Cowok yang hampir selama setahun ini ngebikin idup gue ribet! Enak aja!"

"Ah! Udahlah! Gue capek ngedebat ama lo, Ino! Pokoknya gue udah nyoba ngasi tau! Oke? Gue pulang dulu! Capek!" Sakura lalu berbalik pergi begitu saja.

"Hmm, kalo begitu kami juga pergi dulu ya Ino-chan. Sampe ketemu nanti di masjid, dan jangan lupa pertimbangkan hal itu baik-baik. Ingat besok kan Ramadhan, harus saling memaafkan kan?" kata Hinata lembut.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti, Hina-chan!"

"Oke, kalo gitu kami pergi dulu ya Ino!" Tenten pamitan diikuti oleh Hinata.

Selepas temannya pergi Ino tak segera masuk kembali dalam rumah. Ia sedang memikir-mikir perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya juga perkataan Gaara.

Cewek berambut pirang itu menghela napas panjang. Diliriknya arloji di tangannya. Sudah lewat dari tengah hari. Cuaca yang berangin sedikit mengurangi panas meski tak membuatnya jadi sejuk. Ino berpikir-pikir apa perlu ia mendatangi Gaara di rumahnya. Karena bagaimanapun hati kecilnya merasa tidak enak jika benar cowok itu akan pergi dari Konoha.

_Mungkin kau memang menyukainya, nee, Ino!_ Inner Ino berkata yang kemudian segera membuat Ino menggelengkan kepala sendiri.

"Hh! Ga mungkin. Ga mungkin! Ga mungkin gue mpe suka ama makhluk Tuhan yang satu itu!" Ino merinding sendiri. Tapi...

"Aaah, kenapa begini sih... aduh! Sial! Kalo gini terpaksa deh!"

Akhirnya Ino pun memutuskan untuk datang langsung ke rumah Gaara.

Dalam taksi yang membawanya menuju rumah Gaara hati Ino berkecamuk. Apa benar ia akan mendatangi rumah Gaara? Lalu apa yang akan dikatakannya? Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri mengingat tindakannya yang terburu-buru.

Ketika taksi yang ditumpanginya telah berhenti di depan rumah Gaara, Ino tak kunjung turun. Cewek remaja 16 tahun itu hanya termenung sampai kemudian supir taksi menegurnya, barulah dia ingat tujuannya. Ia pun buru-buru membayar dan segera turun.

Kini berdirilah Ino di depan pagar rumah Gaara yang bermodel minimalis dengan dominasi warna pasir. Tangannya ragu untuk memencet bel. Alhasil, ia hanya berdiri mematung seperti orang bingung di depan rumah yang tampak lengang itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu di situ?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Ino.

"Gaara?" Ino tentu saja kaget mendapati cowok itu muncul di belakangnya.

Gaara tersenyum. "Ah, akhirnya kamu memanggil namaku juga. Jadi, apa kamu datang untuk memaafkan aku?"

"Yee! Siapa bilang! Jangan GR!" Ino berkilah.

"Trus, kalo bukan untuk itu, untuk apa?"

Ino salah tingkah sekarang. Akhirnya daripada bingung, ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Gue juga mau minta maaf," ucapnya kaku.

Gaara menatap tangan Ino yang terulur dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti di bibir tipisnya sebelum kemudian dia menarik tangan itu, menjabatnya erat.

Saat itulah Ino merasakan seperti aliran listrik yang mengaliri pembuluh darahnya. Sedikit terkejut oleh sensasi yang belum pernah dirasanya itu, dia pun mendongak dan menatap Gaara.

Tepat di saat yang bersamaan, Gaara pun menatap Ino. Jadilah keduanya berpandangan dan kemudian saling tersenyum.

"Sekarang bisa lepas tangan gue?" Ino berkata setelah beberapa saat Gaara tak juga melepas tangannya.

"Boleh, tapi sebelum itu, sekali saja... mumpung belum puasa ya?" Gaara menarik tangan Ino lagi hingga cewek itu ada di dalam pelukannya.

Ino terbeliak. Tak menyangka akan gerakan Gaara yang tiba-tiba itu. Sementara jantungnya sendiri seolah hendak tanggal dari tempat berpasangnya.

"Aku akan datang lagi satu hari nanti, untuk menjadikanmu milikku, Ino. Dan kau harus menungguku!" kata Gaara.

Ino makin tercengang. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Semua terlalu mengejutkannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Gaara ternyata memiliki perasaan yang dalam padanya. Tetapi apa ia bisa dipercaya?

"_Believe in me. For Ramadhan sake, believe me, Yamanaka Ino!_" Seolah mendengar keraguan di hati Ino, Gaara berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada cewek di hadapannya itu.

"K-kalo ini salah satu trik jahil lo, gue gak akan maafin lo, Gaara," kata Ino setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Jadi, kamu percaya padaku?" Gaara bertanya penuh harap.

"Hmm, yah, gue pikir sejail-jailnya lo, lo gak mungkin main-main dengan kata Ramadhan ini."

"Hnn, terima kasih, Ino."

"Kalo begitu gue pulang dulu," Ino pamitan namun Gaara menarik tangannya. Menahannya.

"Jangan pulang dulu! Kita minum teh bersama ayah dan ibu. Nanti pulangnya biar kuantar," kata Gaara.

Ino nyengir. "Apa itu harus, Gaara? Aneh rasanya, apalagi ini pertama kali gue dateng kan?"

"So, _make this as the beginning of our relationship_._ Will you?_" Gaara tersenyum tulus. Dan Ino tak bisa memungkiri lagi kalau cowok di sampingnya ini memang sangat menawan.

"Gimana lo ngatain itu padahal lo besok pergi dari kota ini?"

"Tapi aku pasti kembali kan," sahut Gaara tegas.

"..." Ino tak menyahut. Ia masih merasa aneh dengan semuanya. Mendapat pengakuan Gaara yang begitu dalam namun di saat yang bersamaan cowok itu akan meninggalkannya.

"Tenang saja aku akan mengirimimu sms tiap buka dan sahur. Jangan lupa sebut namaku dalam doamu ya?"

"Hh, ada-ada saja..." Ino mau tak mau tersenyum geli.

"Aku serius Ino."

"Iya, iya, oke deh. Tuan Sabaku Gaara!"

"Sebenernya aku nggak ingin pergi di saat seperti ini, Ino. Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bisa ngakui perasaanku padamu. Ini kan tak mudah."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Lo kan bisa tinggal sendiri di Konoha. Sudah 17 tahun kan? Sudah bisa jaga diri sendiri."

Gaara tersenyum. "Nee, Ino, kau tahu, aku ini malah pergi sendiri. Orang tuaku masih di Konoha dan akan selalu begitu sampai nanti."

"Lho? Jadi lo sendiri yang pergi? Untuk apa?"

"Aku mendapat tawaran melanjutkan sekolah di Jerman, gratis."

"Wah, lo hebat juga ya... berarti akan berapa lama itu?" Ino mau tak mau kagum akan kecerdasan Gaara yang mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri itu.

"Dua sampai empat tahun. Tergantung."

"Tergantung apa? Lo kan jenius jadi pasti bisa cepet."

"Ahaha, aku dapat beasiswa bukan karna jenius, Ino. Mereka hanya tertarik dengan rancanganku tentang beberapa mesin. Kau tahu aku payah di luar ilmu eksak."

"Payah apanya. Lo bahkan bisa lebih dari 3 bahasa!"

"Eh? Kamu tahu banyak juga tentangku," Gaara tertawa kecil. Diacaknya rambut Ino dengan sayang.

"Hei! Jangan diacak donk. Kan jadi ga rapi!"

"Kalo gitu rapiin di dalem. Ayo! Ingat, ini minum teh terakhir sebelum puasa. Besok kan udah gak bisa makan minum jam segini." Gaara menggandeng tangan Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Gaara itu. Dibiarkannya cowok itu menuntunnya masuk ke rumah. Ia tidak menyangka kalau hubungannya dengan Gaara akan jadi seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka kalau mereka berdua saling memiliki perasaan khusus. Meski sedih akan kehilangan Gaara untuk beberapa waktu, tetapi mengingat ikatan yang sudah terbentuk di antara mereka, Ino patut bersyukur.

_Terima kasih, Tuhan._ Ino berkata dalam hatinya.

**OWARI **

**A/N : aa, gomen ne Yuki-chan, fic ini gaje pisan. Semoga lain kali bisa bikin fic yang lebih baik. Amin.**

** Oke, semuanya, dalam kesempatan ini el, juga mau minta maaf jika ada banyak hal yang kurang berkenan selama el nulis. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya? SEMANGAT!**


End file.
